


Twisted Snowflakes

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Confusion, F/M, collision, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosch is positively stunned when he runs into Snow... or rather Snowe. Even more so when he realizes Snowe is completely unaware of any difference.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Snowflakes

Yaag Rosch blinked when he realized whom he just had collided with. He was dumbfound when he looked the blonde up and down, trying to comprehend the information firing through his brain. Right before him sat a blonde, rather tall woman, who was currently cursing under her breath. She had an uncanny similarity to someone he knew, and that was what so utterly confused him. How could this be possible?

"Sorry Rosch." The woman slowly got onto her feet and patted herself down a little, to get rid of the dust from the streets. "I didn't see you there. Being a bit of a dumbass, I suppose."

"Do I know you…?" Rosch couldn't help it. He was just too confused about the whole situation to properly comprehend what in the world was going on. "Wait… Snow?"

"That's Snowe." The female looked slightly confused about his behavior. "What's the matter? Did you have something weird for lunch?"

Rosch gave a weak smile, unsure of what to say. He had expected much to happen today, but surely not to run into a female version of Snow. That was just too mind-boggling for him at that very moment. And the weirdest thing of all was that Snowe didn't seem to notice that anything was out of the ordinary.

He slowly gathered his wits again, clearing his throat. "Uhm, it was quite the surprise to meet you here." Rosch still was hesitant, especially since he did find Snowe quite attractive like that. Even if her personality still was that of the reckless, sometimes rather dense l'Cie Snow Villiers. "What happened to you, though?"

"Huh?" Snowe looked so genuinely confused, it confirmed Rosch's suspicions that she had no idea that anything could be amiss. "What are you talking about?"

Rosch finally gave in to the thought that he couldn't tell her that she was, well, usually not a woman to him. He supposed that, if all that had changed was Snow's gender, then everything was sort of alright.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense, right?" Rosch gave a slightly awkward smile. "You just surprised me so much, my thoughts got completely jumbled up."

Snowe chuckled, and that smile was the same goofy one Rosch had seen on her male version. So it really was just the gender which had changed. That made him question, though, if only him had noticed that. It really was bugging him quite some. What if still more would notice that Snowe was different from before? It would be a mess without question.


End file.
